In a wireless communication network, a wireless base station transmits data received from a node connected via a predetermined network to a wireless terminal (UE) using radio resources such as a frequency or a time. In carrying data on radio resources, a scheduler provided in a wireless base station performs a process called scheduling. Note that the “UE” is an abbreviation of “User Equipment”.
A PF (Proportional Fairness) method and a Max-CIR (Max-Carrier to Interference Ratio) method are known as representative examples of a scheduling method of radio resources in a wireless base station.
A feature of the PF method is that a ratio of an average value of throughputs and instantaneous value thereof are calculated for each user or for each radio bearer, and radio resources are not allocated unless the instantaneous throughput is significantly excellent as compared with throughputs in the past, even when the instantaneous throughput is good (e.g. PTL 1).
Likewise, a feature of the MAX-CIR method is that radio resources are allocated to users in the order from a user having a largest ratio of receiving signal power to power of noise and interference (e.g. PTL 2).